


Diary of Us

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break up can lead to many things. For Naoto Shirogane, comforting Rise Kujikawa after finding out Narukami has been cheating on her has unexpected results. She has no (clear) objections on what Rise does next though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of Us

~Naoto’s Point of View~

~October 12 2011~

I wake up at 6 am as usual and do my daily hygiene routine and small work out with my grandfather to prepare for the day. After a quick breakfast I head out to Yasogami High School for my daily class routine. I spot Kanji-kun on the way there, though oddly enough he’s alone. I find that peculiar, usually I see him with Kujikawa since they are neighbors. This has to be one of the rare exceptions. Upon asking him, he hasn't seen Rise on the way to school…well she’s rather energetic. I can only conclude she’s already at school.

However upon my arrival to my classroom, I do not see Kujikawa. I ask Teddie, but like Kanji-kun, he(?) hasn't seen Kujikawa either. I do admit this is…odd. Kujikawa is not one to be late. I can only wonder if she got sick…no no she would have phoned any of us before hand so we would take notes. She’s a lot of things, but irresponsible is certainly not one of them.

A bit… ditsy at times, yes, but never irresponsible. I sit down and mull over various possibilities as to why she would be absent for the day. I recall her feeling a bit sorrowful lately, especially when around Narukami-senpai. I suppose speaking to him before classes start for the day would lead me somewhere.

I have 15 minutes before class starts…enough time to inquire about this. I leave my bag at my desk (Kanji-kun volunteering to watch it over…he’s quite adamant so I let him) and go to Class 2-2

I spot Senpai reading a manga…Jojo’s…

I cannot make the name it’s rather long and confusing. Deciding to ignore that I call him “Narukami-Senpai.”

He snaps his head towards me almost instantly. He doesn't do this for everyone though, I notice — only with us in the Investigation Team. I suppose he thinks this is an urgent matter and I suppose it is, in some ways. “Have you seen Kujikawa today?”

He starts to fidget…odd, Narukami’s not one to feel nervous. I cannot recall a time at the moment where he was.

"…N-No…" he stutters out

I can easily tell that he’s lying. I nudge him about it. “Senpai, withholding information to a detective is a crime in itself.” A taunt wouldn't hurt. “Please, Narukami-senpai… I’m worried about her.”

I admit I wouldn't worry about Kujikawa TOO much…but it bothers me that Senpai’s holding information from me. I can only conclude that something bad happened between them…

I can think of several possibilities, but only 1 comes to mind that could have happened beyond all doubt.

"…She might be at her place…" he said

"And why is that?" she asked

"…We-well…" he took a deep breath to calm himself down "…We broke up."

And of course, my conclusion was correct. Narukami-senpai verified it as such. “…I see.” she tipped her hat. “She’s not reacting too positively to the breakup, I see. Did you not at least try and comfort her?”

"…Not really" he admits

Narukami’s a great leader…but as a person he…has a long way to go. Then again I shouldn't be one to speak…but still I figured Narukami would try to make Kujikawa feel better. I can see I was wrong.

I suppose I shouldn't blame him entirely, though. He is inexperienced — and I am the last person who should give advice on friendships and romances, in all honesty. Still, if Narukami-senpai was too afraid to speak with her…as a friend, I decided it was my responsibility to at least try and comfort Kujikawa. Besides, the others needed school more than I, as vain as it may sound.

A day off wouldn't hurt…Teddie and Kanji can take notes for me, not like it matters, knowing the pace of the pages and the teacher’s speech…we will probably reach page 78-79 today. I can read that today with ease. With that in mind I decided to see Kujikawa.

I bid my senpai farewell and head to my classroom, explaining the situation to my friends as I collect my belongings. Kanji-kun is worried and concerned for me, but…I’m certain he will live a day without me. I hurriedly rush my way over to Marukyu to speak with Kujikawa…hoping she will allow me to speak with her.

I admit Kujikawa and I…well we’re acquaintances. I’m not exactly sure if I count as a friend to her…possibly but I do not know much about her other than the tabloids…I don’t really know her on a personal level, but regardless I cannot let her wallow in this suffering. As a detective and a fellow team-mate, I see it as a responsibility to make sure Kujikawa’s spirits are up-lifted again, regardless if she wanted my assistance or not. I arrive at Marukyu exactly 6 minutes and 53 seconds later, and excuse myself for intruding inside the store during such abnormal hours. I question her grandmother where Kujikawa is, and she instructs me to her room. Of course, the door is locked, and when I knock there is no answer. Kujikawa fails to recall that I can pick a lock with ease, and I pull out one of my homemade detective tools to do so, making my way inside and locking the door behind me.

I sigh. As expected, Kujikawa is crying in her pillow. “…Hello.”

And I tilt my head to the right to avoid a pillow thrown at me. Real mature Kujikawa…I pick it up and bring it to Kujikawa’s side, taking a seat on her back. I’m not the best at showing affection but… I pet her hair regardless, trying to console her. “…He hurt you, didn’t he?”

Rise only kept sobbing

I took a deep sigh. This was expected. I do wonder why they broke up, but I would rather not touch that sensitive issue at this time…that much I know. I don’t want to be a…a ‘jerk’ like Hanamura says. For now I keep petting Kujikawa’s hair in order to calm her down.

It seems a bit tactless in nature, but it’s all I know how to do. …Well… aside from something else. My grandfather did this to me as a child to comfort me. I brush aside Kujikawa’s bangs and give her a small, delicate kiss on her forehead. “…Kujikawa. You can speak to me if you wish. I do not like seeing you… hurt like this on your own.”

Rise sniffled a bit, looking down “…”

Well at least she stopped crying…I have to admit seeing her puffy red eyes and tear stains is…surprising. This doesn't fit Kujikawa at all.

"…ay…"

”? Come again?” she mumbled something but I couldn't make it out.

"G-…gay…" she said. I…don’t get it. What is she trying to tell me?

"…Yu-Senpai’s…gay…"

This…surprises me. Narukami-Senpai is homosexual? I admit I find this new information…strange. Of course my mind wonders more not on the why…but the how? My only guess is that Kujikawa saw Narukami-Senpai with another man. “…How do you know that?”

"H…He doesn't…n’t love me…" Rise sniffled.

To my surprise, she clung to me, rubbing her tears against my school uniform’s blazer. I admit, it was awkward… but allowed it, given the circumstances. Still… that wasn’t a very wise thing to assume about Narukami-senpai.

"He was… m-making out with… with that stupid Yosuke…!!"

…Then again, perhaps I thought — or rather, spoke — too soon. When did this even happen?

"…I-I caught them in the act…and we had a heated discussion…"

Not surprising, that’s usually the result of finding out that your partner cheated on you. “And…?”

"…H-He dumped there and then…I meant nothing to him…" she sniffled again "He played with my heart…"

I admit I don’t…understand relationships to a whole, but I do agree that a partnership of two comes with a commitment, loyalty even. The fact that Narukami would break that commitment is a slap to the face, something that I particularly find myself sore about. A betrayal like that…well naturally the results are in front of me, they are ugly.

Though I have not personally felt this way… I can understand Kujikawa’s feelings through her words, and more importantly… her actions. “…I do not wish to defend him, but perhaps he is simply too immature of a person to fully grasp the responsibilities that come with relationships.” she mused. “I doubt you mean nothing to him. If it means anything at all, Kujikawa… you mean something to me.”

Rise sniffled a bit more, and it seems she tightens her hug around Naoto “…h…nk…ou…”

I can’t help but let out a small smile to myself…I understood what she said. Thank you…I guess I ‘nailed’ it as Satonaka said. I can only hope Kujikawa’s spirits lift up from here. I still should talk to Narukami-Senpai about this…Kujikawa is our support, and if they don’t reconcile over this it could lead to a blow in morale, and against the Shadows, that is unacceptable. Maintaining good performance in battle was one of her top priorities. “…Come now, Kujikawa. We should head back to school. The others are worri—” I was about to get up, and take her along with me, only to be surprised as Kujikawa pulled back on me with surprising strength. Confused, I glanced at her.

"…Don’t….na…. go…"

…She wanted me to stay. I was about to argue, but I did come here out of my own volition to help Kujikawa. If I leave now I would go back against my word. As a detective and a gentleman, I cannot do that. I suppose I can keep Kujikawa company until she can stand on her own 2 legs.

"Ok…" I whisper to her and let her keep hugging me. She leans a bit more on me and stays quiet, I can hear her soft breaths slowly coming in and out. She must be quite exhausted; both physically and mentally…she might fall asleep on me if that’s the case. After a few minutes of silence I try to get a bit more comfortable and lean back a bit on the bed wall, accidentally lowering my head to Rise’s hair and by need of air I breathe through my nose…I took a sniff of Kujikawa’s scent by accident.

Strawberry…huh. I admit I figured Kujikawa would smell like Cinnamon, not strawberry due to the color of her hair and eyes. It’s…nice.

It’s refreshing and sweet… just like her.

…Did I really just think that?

Though I suppose my analysis is correct. I see no fault in addressing her as she is. I can’t help but smile at the fact that her hair is pink as well. “Cute.” I whisper, before I catch myself uttering those words.

Why did I…I must be out of it. For now I ignore these…strange thoughts and close my eyes.

And though it is against my will…I fall asleep.

I wake up feeling a bit…groggy. Probably from the position I slept in and the fact that I had someone leaning on me. I let out a small yawn and rub my eyes to get a better vision of my surroundings.

I see a set of eyes looking at me…Hazel eyes.

"Good afternoon Naoto-kun~"

Judging from the voice I can tell its Kujikawa who’s looking at me “…Afternoon” I greet normally to her

I seem to have slept through most of the day… “Did you sleep well, Naoto-kun…?”

I nod, still groggy. “Yes.” I did… but I was more concerned with the woman before me. “…How are you feeling?”

I noticed Rise’s eyes becoming a bit solemn by the way the eyelids go halfway “…Better…somewhat…”

Well I wasn't expecting a quick recovery, but at least she admits to it “…Kujikawa…” I sigh and get up “Look…I’m…well not really good with emotions…I don’t really understand what you’re feeling, but I can understand betrayal” It’s an all too familiar feeling for me. “…I’m not sure if I’m adequate enough to help you through your…recovery, but as a friend I would like to be there for you…if you’d let me. You do mean something to me, and I would like to see you smile again. A sad face doesn't fit you.”

I noticed Kujikawa’s cheeks glow red…is something wrong?

I pressed a hand to her head. She felt hot. Was she ill? “…Kujikawa, are you developing a fever…?”

"…" Rise held my hand softly, pulling it down. Her smile grew. A bashful one. "You really aren’t that good with emotions, are you…?"

"…I just said that" I repeated, I admit I felt a little…dumb. That smile seems to be teasing me, is she playing me for a fool? Well at least that side of Kujikawa is back at full power.

Rise giggled, I admit it sounds quite warm to hear her laugh again “It’s…it’s ok” she looked away for a moment and smiled at me again “Thank you Naoto-kun…I mean it…”

As was her gentle heart, at least. A delicate but powerful thing. “…You’re welcome, Rise-san.” …Rise-san. Did I just call her that? It wasn’t intentional, no. But… at the same time, I thought she deserved the more intimate name. We have bonded over this little incident, after all.

We have gotten a little closer as friends; I can safely call her by her first name. Given by her smile and claps…it’s a good thing.

She seemed fond of it. And I smiled back at her, glad to see her spirits rise. “…Hm.” my smile did not falter, as I found myself ruffling her pink hair. She took good care of it. “A smile… I’m glad to see that. It suits your face far more than a frown.”

Rise giggles again “Thank you…for lifting me up” she bows to me “No need to bow” I chuckle “I only did this because we’re friends and out of my own volition.”

Once again, Rise offers me a smile. Less bashful, more heartfelt. “It’s still very thoughtful of you. I’m friends with the others, after all… and out of everyone, you seemed to care for me the most. Enough to skip school to see me.” She teased. “…I really appreciate it, Naoto-kun.”

"You’re welcome Rise-san" I smiled to her "In any case…" …I’m not sure how to proceed. Should I go back to school? …No, given the time frame it’s pointless to go now. I could head home I suppose. "Will you be ok on your own for now?" I ask her

"…I would." Rise admitted, with a nod. It turned into a pout. "…But I would really like it if you could stay for the day… I’ll make you some tofu! My treat."

"I…" Well I kind of skipped lunch…I suppose I should eat something "Very well…I shall take you on that offer Rise-san."

To my surprise, Rise gave me a hug as I accepted her offer. …I took note that she was rather clingy. “Thank you sooo much, Naoto-kun! You really don’t know how much it means to me!”

I huff a little, amused as I fix my cap. I smile and look at Rise, a warm tint on my own cheeks. I’m blushing. I’m both embarrassed and honored. “You don’t know how much seeing you smile again means to me.”

Rise now seems to blush, for some reason she puts her left hand on her chest, but says nothing “…R-Right…” she nods “I-I’ll go cook the tofu now” she gets up, brushing her skirt and heading off, leaving me alone in her room.

I take a look at it, realizing that I didn’t when I first entered….well I can easily say that this is Rise’s room for sure. The decorations and color palette speak ‘her’.

Frilly, girly, pink and bubbly… essentially, everything was in contrast with my room. An exact opposite. Far more human and childish, and less mechanical and adult. …It made me feel a bit nervous. It was intimidating. ‘It’s amazing how two entirely different people… can become friends.’

I am rather introverted, Kujikawa is an extrovert. This is evident by our lifestyles and ideals…I work alone and am usually quiet, reserved and have hobbies that not many would understand.

Kujikawa is…well rather cheerful, bubbly and just radiates life. She’s not afraid to speak what’s on her mind most of the time and she’s willing to help anyone just because…it’s admirable really. We’re like Sun and Moon.

One is often hidden, while the other shines bright. I pause and wondered why I made such comparisons, frowning as I looked around the room. I didn’t notice it before, but I saw a broken picture frame on the floor. A picture of her and Narukami-senpai. ‘I need to speak with him later, too.’

Judging from the broken glass and cracked frame, she must have thrown it very hard.

'…Then again from the time I knew the Investigation Team, Rise always did try to sit next to Narukami and get his attention' she sighs 'I don't care if Narukami-Senpai is a homosexual, he shouldn't have dated Rise in the first place if he was aware of such a realization of himself'

Unless he… wasn't. She admitted to herself, sexuality was a very confusing thing. Though she couldn't help but wonder if he did that just to…ease her feelings. ‘It didn’t help, Narukami-senpai.’ she sighed to herself, lying back on Rise’s bed. She closed her eyes to think, and let out some stress… only to be disturbed by a perky; ‘Hello!’ and a soft, gentle poke on her cheek.

I opened my eyes and see Rise’s eyes, and a smile “…Rise-san”

"Tofu’s ready~" she said "Come get it!"

I smile and sit up, with help from Rise. She holds my hand and leads me downstairs… and my stomach can’t help but rumble. The food smells nice.

I admit I’m not a fan of Tofu, but the smell is really invigorating. I have a hard time keeping up with Rise. She can pull quite hard when she can…where does she get this energy from I’ll never know.

I envy her for it. I wish I could have that sort of energy without having to rely on coffees and other external forms of gaining energy. “Here you are!” Rise chimed, showing me a rather… large plate of food.

"That’s… that’s a lot of food!" I don’t know if I can eat it all… even if it IS just tofu and sauce.

But I suppose I can give it a try. I am a bit…hungry. Grabbing the chopsticks I sit down and start eating.

I skillfully use the chopsticks to slice through the tofu, delicately grabbing it and eating it. It’s… soft, silky… silken tofu. It melts in my mouth with surprising flavor… and spice.

…A lot of spice.

I understand having some spice for flavor, but this is a little too much. My tongue feels like its burning. I quickly grab the glass of water and drink it all up in one go.

Rise frowned, worried. “I-I put too much spice in again, didn’t I…?”

"Yes!" I flinch, realizing I failed to maintain my masculine tone. I need to get that under control. "P-Perhaps I should offer you some lessons…"

"…You cook?" Rise eyed me with a curious leer

"O-of course I can cook!" ‘Basic things…but certainly I can master Tofu with ease’

I've seen grandfather do it hundreds of time. Though my method of cooking was far more… traditional and less… flashy as others (Narukami-Senpai’s wonderful cooking comes to mind…)… I could at least still cook. “C-Come on. Let’s… go to the kitchen.”

"Sure~" Rise leads the way and shows me where the cooking utensils and oven is. It’s oddly clean, not bad I admit to myself. It’s nice to see some restaurants still keep a very good level of hygiene. Rise and her grandmother must really respect their tradition of tofu.

It was… respectable. I gather a few utensils and open a new back of silken tofu. “Alright…” …And I begin my lesson. On how to make proper sauces, teaching her to add a LITTLE spice and taste-test it before adding in more…

"That’s boring, just throw in the entire bag of spice" she pouts

"…No wonder your Tofu comes out so spicy" I sigh "Kujikawa that’s not the right way to add flavor to the Tofu."

"Why not?" Rise frowned.

"It looks nice, with the color… but it tastes awful." Naoto deadpanned. "Rise-san… have you ever -tried- your own cooking?"

"…No…" she admits to that "Good, go to the plate I left behind and taste the tofu"

"…Um… alright." Nervously, Rise approached it, taking a bite…

She quickly rushed past Naoto and downed a bottle of water as she did.

"Do you see what I mean now?" Naoto deadpanned.

"I’M A HORRIBLE CHEF!" Rise pouts and starts to cry

"Um…" I sweatdropped "N-No Kujikawa you just need to lear-" I sigh "Kujikawa stop crying…"

"BUT I COULD hAVE KILLED YOU"

"…" I… couldn't deny that. "…You’ll get better from here. Don’t worry…" I sweatdrop.

I can only hope…I carefully teach Kujikawa the right steps to make Tofu and add the RIGHT amount of spices to it, just to add flavor and not KILL it.

I allow Rise to give cooking a try. And surprisingly… it works out. She made a much better batch than before!

After the batch is well cooked, we both try a piece.

"…It’s much better…" Rise chimed "It’s so crunchy but soft and the flavor is really juicy!"

I smiled at myself — of course it would be good. We worked together on it. She wanted to cook for me, but… I ended up cooking for her. Strange how these things work. “I’m glad you like it. Do you see where you needed improvement?”

"Yeah" she nods "Gotta be patient and work on the spices and let it cook juuust right~" she chimes "Thank you Naoto-kun!" And she hugs me again "N-no need to hug me Kujikawa" I stutter out…why am I so nervous? It’s just a hug.

Perhaps I’m just not… used to such displays of affection. “I think you deserve it, Naoto.” She replies with a giggle.

…Maybe I do I suppose. We both put the Tofu on a plate and decide to eat it together; I’m still hungry after all.

Though as we eat, I noticed that Rise had the odd… urge to feed me.

"…Why do you have that fork in my face?"

"To feed you~" she smiled "Open uuuup"

"Kujikawa I can fe-ahadshda" and she put it inside my mouth…

I mentally sigh. I might as well allow her. It felt childish to be fed by another. I didn’t really like it. But if it made her happy…I could allow it for the day.

I had to admit, seeing Rise so cheerful again is a sight to behold, we really need that side of Rise more than ever now. I can only hope it stays there for as long as necessary.

And I promised myself that I would do my best to maintain that side of her. …It warmed my heart to see her like this. The meal was finished, time had passed, and Rise looked exhausted from her earlier sobbing.

"Rise…you should go to rest" I told her "Take a bath and go straight to bed."

"…I know." Rise frowned. "I just kind of… don’t want you to go. …Would you come back tomorrow?"

"What about school?" I asked

Judging from her expression…that was the wrong thing to say

"…I really don’t want to go back."

"I’ll speak with Narukami-senpai, if I must."

"Please do…"

"…Regardless you cannot skip school again" I said

"…But why?" Rise sighed. "It hurts to go… people are gonna make fun of me…"

"No they won’t…" I spoke. Why would Rise even think that? "If they do, then they’ll answer to me."

"…You’d stand up for me like that…?" She sniffled a little. Crocodiles tears.

But the feelings were real. “Absolutely.”

Rise squealed and rushed to my side of the table and gave me a big tight hug

For a moment I couldn't breathe, being stuck between her breasts. While not big, I’m a bit smaller than Rise…

And it was really… really awkward for me. I couldn't help but push away a little, my face red and flustered. “Th…Thank you but there is n-no need to hug me like that…”

"I want to~" she giggled and nuzzled her face on my hair after taking the hat off "R-Rise…!" I couldn't help but blush more; this was becoming kind of awkward for me.

And she’d even gone as far as to take away my hat. To me that was similar to being undressed. “R-Rise please c-calm down…! C-Can I have my hat back…?”

"No~"

"P-please…?" I pleaded…I sound like such a child but that hat means a lot to me.

"Hmmm…" Rise giggled. "Alright. I’ll give it back. But I want you to kiss me first…"

I paled. Was she… serious?

"So I’m waiting" Rise winked and leans closer to my face

I couldn't help but take a step back. She’s serious…

I don’t want to do this. Yet I’m blushing… and do I feel… excited?

…No. It’s just to get my precious hat back. I swallow my pride, and nervously lean in… a kiss on her cheek should suffice.

Huh…her cheek is very soft. It almost feels like a marshmallow…it’s the only comparison I can make at this point.

It was… rather sweet, too. Was it the body lotion she used? Despite her face being stained with salty tears from earlier, its sweetness radiated through. Much like Rise herself, I pondered.

Rise pulls back, she seems to be pouting…why is she pouting? I fulfilled her wish.

"…Are you alright, Rise-chan?" I question. Perhaps this brought back poor memories of Narukami-senpai…

Then I realized it

I called her -chan…from -san I went to -chan?

…Why did I do that, so suddenly? …I deduce that it was to address her femininity… but did I insult her?

Well she’s blushing now

"…Can you stay for tonight…?" she whispered

What an odd request. Where would I sleep to begin with?

I politely decline. “Rise-chan… I’m not entirely certain if I can stay for the night. Grandfather would be waiting; I have schoolwork and piano practice…” I mulled it over. Rise looked pained.

…It doesn't seem like Rise has recovered…if I stay she may become a bit too co-dependent on me…but if I leave things might get worse.

…One night. One night will bring no harm. I just want this incident to pass over… “…Alright. …I’ll stay the night…” I groan. So much for retreating back into the safe confines of my home. I’d never… slept over before. This would be awkward.

But Rise’s smiling face is enough for me to tolerate it…all for her. I quickly text my grandfather the events of today, he seems to be ok with it…now all that’s left is…

I just realized…how am I going to take a shower…and I don’t have spare clothes.

I flinch. The Shirogane Estate is… quite out of the way — I cannot make it to the Estate and back in time to change. I frown as I look at Rise… she seems to know this. “Don’t worry about clothes, Naoto. You could wear mine!”

I cannot help but twitch. Those pink clothes would look hideously alien on me.

And Rise’s probably a size or more than me, they will look baggy.

Just great…”…Very well” I sigh

"So let’s go take a bath~"

…Pardon? Let’s…as in together?

”Yeah!” Rise chimed.

I quickly declined. “I-I humbly decline. Besides, a girl and a guy… taking a bath together… that would be awkward…” …No, I wasn't a guy, but her grandmother still assumed so. Female or male though, it was still bizarre.

I knew Rise was open but this is a little too much

"Come on we can clean each other’s backs!"

And again she finds nothing wrong with this. I am a female, it’s just not…”No” I cross my arms

Rise frowns, seemingly upset. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. “Why not…?”

"You want me naked. With you. And you see absolutely nothing wrong with that?" I decided to be blunt.

"Would you do it for Kanji-kun~?"

…I have no idea what Kanji-kun has to do with this. “What does that mean?”

"Would you get naked for him?"

"…." I’m not even going to ask what brought Rise to THAT conclusion.

I sigh, and press my fingers to my forehead. “…No. I would NOT. Not for him, nor you. We’ll just take turns, alright…?”

"Come ooon" she whined and moves her body back and forth pleadingly "We’ll save time!"

I shake my head again. “I cannot. I’m sorry, but I… just cannot.” I realize now that I am blushing, glancing downwards at her feet awkwardly.

"…Are you nervous?" Rise frowned and gives me a hug (Dammit stop being so clingy) "It’s ok Naoto-kun…I won’t make fun of you. You can trust me~"

"Th-That’s not…!!" … I sigh. Once again, I dropped my masculine tone. "I-I just… a-agh…" I find myself freezing up, unable to refuse her offer. She’s just so damn… adamant. "F…F-Fine…"

"…Wow that’s your real voice" Rise blinked "You sound really amazing."

I could feel my cheeks intensify for some reason “…L-let’s just take a bath…”

"…Alright." Rise giggled. "I do think you should use that voice more often though. It’s… sweet. Maybe even as good as mine."

"For…singing?" I asked. Never…

"Yeah, we should do a duet sometime" she winks at me

…This is getting too awkward for my tastes. Piano, I can do, and with great skill, too. But singing…? “Under an alias, perhaps.” It…Wouldn't hurt to try, but not as ‘Naoto’. No, I needed to keep up my public image as a man.

"C…Can we just… take a bath now…?"

"Sure" Rise takes my hand and drags me to her room again, locking the door behind her; she quickly starts to unbutton my jacket. I quickly slap her fingers away "W-What are you doing…?!"

"Undressing you" she deadpans "We go NAKED to the bathroom you know."

"I know that!" I don’t mean to yell, but my voice takes on a harsh tone. I think I’m glaring… "I can undress myself…!"

"You can undress me if it makes you feel better" she winked

…I think I’m speechless…

"…" I turn around and huff, undressing myself manually…yet I can feel Rise’s eyes on my back.

It wracks up my nerves like a storm to a sea. I can’t help but feel intimidated. ‘No, what am I doing…? A detective doesn't feel intimidated, they do the intimidation… I’m comfortable with who I am… I’m okay… I’m amongst a friend…’ I reassure myself and sigh, continuing to undress, more quickly than slowly — I’m in a rush to bathe, not to put on a show. This isn't a strip club.

"…Rise stop looking at me." I call her out with a twitch. Why is she looking at me?

"I’m sorry." Rise pouted. "I’m just in awe… y-you really go all out to look masculine. Yet your body… it’s… it’s one of the prettiest I've seen!" She gawked. "You’re idol potential!!"

I’m not sure if to take that as a compliment or an insult.

…But noticing Rise’s awe and cheerful tone, it’s a compliment…though I’m not entirely sure what to feel about this. Should I be happy about that because I can be a great woman and idol…? or insulted because my facade of a man in the end means nothing if it can be noticed so easy?

I decide to remain neutral on it. I could only wish that Rise would understand my sensitivity about this topic. “I mean wow; you’re like the androgynous king!” She chimed, clapping her hands. I flinched at it, quickly wrapping myself in a towel before turning to face her, with a dull look on my face. “Boy or girl, you’re just stunning!”

My eyes widen. She thought I was stunning…? …Even as a boy? …She’s just like Kanji-kun. I smile, sigh and shake my head. “As… -tempting- as being an idol seems, I think I shall stick with my detective work…”

"Boo" she stuck her tongue out…and I noticed she’s already wrapped around a towel as well.

…I didn’t even hear her pants drop. How did she even…? I decide NOT to further investigate into that. I…I just want to get this over with. I sigh and roll my eyes. “Care to lead us to the bath…?”

She quickly took my hand and dragged me to a door on the side of her room. Opening it we enter the bathroom…quite big. I’m impressed.

It’s not as big as ours, of course — the lifestyles of the rich and famous — but it was still rather… cozy. Peaceful, relaxing… “Nice bathroom.”

"Thanks~" Rise chimed and forced me to sit down "Rise I can sit down…" I twitched

"I know~" she didn’t seem to pay attention and quickly turned the faucets off…hot water, my favorite.

I can’t help but let out a soft, relaxed smile as steam fills the room. I close my eyes for a bit and relax as the water fills the tub… as I do at home.

And feel my towel get off, I quickly open my eyes and look around….Rise pulled it off

"…Rise give me my towel back" I ordered her, blushing from embarrassment and covering my boobs

"Why? I have to wash your back, the towel has to come off" she winked at me

Then I realize her towel is off too.

…This couldn't get any more awkward. “Y-You could pull the towel down, Rise! I don’t… I-I don’t feel comfortable like this…!”

"I do" she chimed and sits next to me "So turn around so I can wash your back~"

"R-Rise, that is hardly deplorable!" I sigh, glaring at Rise. She doesn't even seem to falter. …Washing others, how ludicrous. How helpless does she think I am? She doesn’t seem to give up, so I turn around, still covering up my body with my arms as best as I can as I do.

I’m just going to bathe fast and get out of here.

I feel Rise’s hands around my back…I admit her touch is a very soft one. Almost like bed sheets. Quite nice…

She has very soft skin… and yet, I’M the one being complimented. “Wow, Naoto… you really take care of your skin! It’s so silky!”

"…Thank you." It’s all I can really say to Rise. "Your skin feels soothing as well."

"But you haven’t felt it" Rise said

"Not quite" I said "I did felt it with my lips when I kissed your cheek. If that’s how your cheek feels, then surely the rest of your skin is just as soft and fluffy, am I correct?"

…I didn’t get an answer. I turn around, worried “Rise?” She’s holding a hand to her chest again and breathing heavily…her cheeks are red. Is she ok…?

I panic for a moment, a worst case scenario playing in my mind. Was the heat and steam getting to her? Could she breathe? “Rise!” In a shockingly bold display, I opt to just forget about holding my towel as I grab hold of Rise’s right arm, checking her pulse on her main artery vein, while holding my left hand to her chest to check how well she’s breathing.

However as I do that I feel Rise’s face turn redder and she looks at me with a shocked face “N-Naoto…!”

…her heart is beating faster, and she’s breathing faster too. Only then I realize how…soft and smooth Rise’s skin feels. She must take good care of it. It’s just as fluffy as her cheek, as I predicted. Still it feels nice to touch it, very warm too.

…I cannot help but notice that I feel flushed as well. I was…blushing? Rise’s touch felt… soothing? It was strange. “D-Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head…it seems she cannot utter words. Is she that nervous?

She’s looking at my eyes directly, and I cannot help but feel to look at her…she looks rather…beautiful with her hair loose…I have never seen her hair loose like that, not even in her photo shoots. Before I even know what’s going on, my face leans forward…I don’t know why, but my whole body feels rather flushed, and Rise leans her face forward too. Before I can react…

I locked lips with Rise. We’re kissing.

My mind goes blank as the two of us kiss. I… do not know what to say, nor think. I am simply acting on impulse — is this what others would call desire?

Since when do I desire Rise…? I don’t understand, but right now I don’t want to question it…Because I like it. Her lips are soft, sweet and I love how they feel…my body moves on its own and my hands take off my towel and Rise’s and wrap her in a hug, with great but careful strength, she does the same and our bodies join together and we deepen the kiss.

…I’m not quite sure what happened next. My desire to simply -feel- Rise grew… and so I did, touching her skin in places I found awkward to touch on my own body.

I could tell Rise liked it, if her moans were any indication, if her body movements were signs, and of course she did the same to me, her touches sending electric jolts through my body…I like it. I don’t know why but I do, it makes me feel warm, it makes me feel wanted…it makes me feel alive.

It was… strangely exciting — intoxicating, even. The two of us were soon lost, swept up in our own pleasures and desires…

I’m not sure what happened next…I vaguely recall us getting out of the bathroom and Rise and myself ended up on her bed, we wrapped ourselves in her sheets as we continued to explore each other in blissful passion through the night. Her luscious warmth lightening mine up as we continued our session for I believe it was a few hours.

And after that… we passed out.

I woke up still naked next to Rise.

Oddly enough…I did not mind.

I look around and see bright light coming through the windows…it’s morning. I do not know the hour, but I estimate no later than 9 am. As much as I hate skipping school, it seems I am stuck here with Rise.

Though honestly…I’m perfectly ok with it. I gaze upon her sleeping form, admiring her curves and body, my hands gently traveling around her back, I smile to myself. I’m not sure why I am happy, but being like this with Rise brings great warmth to my heart.

Perhaps it is due to the sole fact that we — complete opposites — seem to bring out… the best in each other.

I watch Rise sleep, not making any noises, simply deciding to watch her sleep in her peaceful, beautiful state. It’s not until an hour later that she shows signs of waking up.

She lets out a rather cute yawn, and opens her eyes, she looks at me with a smile “…Good morning Naoto-kun…”

…Naoto-kun. It is warm, it is sweet, and it is endearing — she still respects my desire to be masculine, even in her groggy moments. “Good morning, Rise-chan. Did you sleep well?”

She nods to me “I slept…heavenly” she giggles a bit and passes her right hand through my hair, enjoying the feel of her soft fingers “Did you…?”

"I…I did" I admit, because it’s the truth. I slept far better than I ever thought possible.

It was… relaxing, enjoying… and filled with warmth. The only other person I had ever slept with was grandfather, but I do not… think that they are legible contenders. “I hope you’re feeling better today.”

Rise nods to me “I feel amazing” she smiles at me “…Naoto” I can tell she’s nervous “…There’s something else I forgot to tell you about…our breakup…” she looked away “…I realized that while Yu-Senpai’s…gay…it wasn't that what hurt me.”

This surprised me. Something else was bothering her? “I…see. And what was that?”

Her eyes water a bit, it seems she’s terrified, but trusts me enough to tell me this “…I realized that I…” she bit her lip “I’m gay too…I…I’m a lesbian Naoto…”

I face faulted, staring at Rise in disbelief. Not because she was gay, no…There was nothing wrong with that. I was simply… surprised that two homosexuals of the opposite sex would even consider getting into a relationship with one another. Regardless, I console her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Rise… there is nothing wrong with that.”

"Yes there is…!" she squeals out "I…how will people take this…?! I want to get back into showbiz…I can’t do that knowing this about myself!"

…Well while I do not mind same sex relationships (Satonaka and Amagi come to mind), society…is another issue I admit. Rise could lose fans and maybe even get banned from showbiz. It’s stupid; even I can admit that same sex treatment shouldn't be harsh in the first place. I understand tradition but quite frankly if tradition means destroying happiness then there’s something very wrong with all of this.

Even I saw through to that — and I am very traditional as my Grandfather has taught me. “…I personally think you should do what you want. It’s your life. I’m certain that you will still have fans that will support you, despite your orientation.”

"But…"

"Your friends won’t turn your back on you" I tell her "If they do, then they aren't your friends at all Rise. At the very least…I’ll be at your side" I smile for her "Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, count on me. I will be here to help you get back up should you fall."

"…Naoto…" Rise trembles again and gladly takes my advice, leaning against me and sobbing against me. They seemed to be tears of joy… support was never wrong to have. I smile, and pet her head, hoping to soothe her. Things were rough for her, lately.

And it may get worse, but I will do my best to prevent that. Rise has become quite a precious friend to me in the little time we spent together.

We've opened up a lot to one another… and seemed to understand each other on levels I never thought possible.

"…Thank you…" Rise whispered to me and looks at me. I carefully wipe away her tears with my fingers.

"…Naoto…" Rise locked heads with me "…I love you."

I can’t help but stare in surprise. …I had a feeling this was coming.

…I would be lying if I said that I didn’t love her, too… but so soon? “…Rise… are you so willing to love again after a breakup…? I don’t want to hurt you.”

"I know for sure this time" She smiled at me "….Yesterday, what we did was amazing. I never felt so alive…your kisses, your touches…I never felt so complete."

"…" I frowned blushing a bit and looking down. "…I’m glad that you enjoyed that." I honestly was. But… "…Do you love -me- though? I am quite intolerable at times.”

"I know" She giggles "But you tolerated me for a full day" Well I cannot deny that "And I know you’re very human…I felt it" she smiles at me "You have a heart Naoto, and it took mine…so that makes us one."

"…" I remain silent, a small blush forming at my cheeks. …Rise is really sweet with words. I shouldn't be surprised — she writes lyrics, after all. And her words, like her songs, come from her heart… a prince and princess, hm? "…Rise…" I close my eyes, smiling as I brush my nose against hers. "…I suppose being with you could do neither of us harm."

"…Thank you…" Rise whispered to me and kissed my cheeks, then my lips.

"No Rise…thank YOU" I smile to her "For all of this." And for making me feel complete too.

I kiss her again, and we lean back on the bed, cuddling each other and just looking at each other’s eyes, the purity in them and our hearts.

I admit the future scares me. If it comes out that I, the detective prince is dating Rise is a woman…well I can only imagine the major backlash that will come of this. But for Rise and myself, I am willing to carry that burden. For as long as necessary I will conceal my gender, I am willing to live a lie for Rise’s sake and safety, as well as her career. It will be a long road full of bumps…But if at the end of the day I end like this…on a warm bed with an equally warm and loving partner…well I can assure you…I will fight to my hardest to make sure that it lasts forever. I love Rise, and she loves me, and I am not ashamed to say that.

For her, I will do anything. We bring out the best of each other, and together we will try to bring out the best in everyone in our own ways. She will be the light to my shadow, and I will be the moon to her sun. As I close my eyes to fall into a deep sleep with my lover, I come to realize that maybe I wanted this all along. I’m the only one who took an interest in Rise’s disappearance. Maybe this is fate guiding me…whatever the case, I am glad for my decision to come here.

I snuggle with Rise closer, leaning my head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat. The soothing sounds calm my mind and thoughts, and her sweet scent takes me to a peaceful dream of us living together one day, and spending each and every second together…

I never thought dreaming could be so grand, but Rise made that real…and for that I love her and will cherish her forever.

~The End~


End file.
